Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (3p^{6}-2p^{4}) + (-4p^{6}+p^{4}+3p^{2} ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $3p^{6}-2p^{4} - 4p^{6}+p^{4}+3p^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ {3 p^6} - \color{#DF0030}{2 p^4} - {4 p^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ p^4} + {3 p^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 3 -4 ) p^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ p^4} + { 3 p^2} $ Add the coefficients. $-p^{6}-p^{4}+3p^{2}$